Endoscopic surgical stapling apparatus are known in the art and are utilized to provide a variety of surgical procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,715 to Green, et al. discloses an endoscopic stapling device configured to be inserted through a small entrance wound in the abdominal cavity to place rows of staples in body tissue. This device has a limited range of motion in that the stapling assembly at the distal end of the instrument can only be rotated about the central axis of the instrument.
An endoscopic stapling apparatus purporting to have a greater range of motion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,013 to Green et al. This device has an articulating stapling assembly mounted for pivotal movement about an axis extending transverse to the central axis of the instrument. An endoscopic stapling device designed to be inserted through a small incision in a body wall and purporting to have an increased range of motion is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,098 to Tsuruta et al. A stapling assembly of this device curves away from a central axis of the instrument to a 90.degree. angle so that it can more easily reach tissue spaced from the central axis. This device incises tissue clamped within the stapling assembly and places staggered lines of staples on both sides of the incision.